Amy's Breakdown
by hollowry
Summary: Amy tries to confess her love to sonic but sonic feels other wise. Amy can't handle the regection and has a breakdown.
1. Chapter 1

AMY'S BREAKDOWN

Chapter 1

The sky was cyan blue, with a simple fluffy white cloud here and there; every cloud was placed like it was meant for her; for her to have the perfect sky

view. The grass was green, always green and lush. Everyone in Mobius smiled as she passed by, because everything was happy here. Not a care in the

world. "Ah what a beautiful day," said Amy the hedgehog. As heart filled with high hopes because today's the day she tells Sonic of her love for him. In

her mind she could hear herself saying the words. She could see Sonic's defenses drop and him having no other choice but to say the same. "Amy I love

you too." He was the one who saved her and she owed him her live and love. Amy danced with glee and let out a high pitched squeal.


	2. Chapter 2

AMY'S BREAKDOWN

Chapter 2

Sonic the hedgehog bit into a chili dog. "mmmm sooo good." He said to himself. "Gonna need my energy for another fun day being me."

As Sonic sucked his chili dog down he thought how the day was so beautiful. Every cloud in the sky placed as if it were meant for him, how the grass could

not be greener, of all the happy people in Mobius. "Yep today's gonna be my day. Nothing can go wrong. YAHOOOO!" Sonic ran at super fast speed. No

destination, all he wanted was a sunny spot with a shady tree where he could rest and dream. He came to the perfect spot. "Cool I can dig some rays

here and…." Suddenly a voice cracked his train of thought. "SOOONIC!" It was Amy's! He know his day was ruined.


	3. Chapter 3

AMY'S BREAKDOWN

Chapter 3

Amy could not have felt any better. Her stomach felt like it was filed with butterflies. Her heart continued skipping beats. She had found

her love, her center, her reason for living. She found Sonic. "Ahw Amy what are you doing here. And here I thought nothing could go wrong today,"

Complained Sonic. Amy knows Sonic had to act tough because he was the hero but today she was going to tear those walls down and open his heart.

"Oh sonic let us stop this charade and emit our feeling," Amy said as she grew heavy with need and waited for his embrace. Sonic too began to grow

heavy, something slowly overwhelming. Within Amy's voice, her face. "Sonic we known each other for a while now…" continued Amy. Sonic felt it more

and more growing, what could it be. "Why doesn't Amy stop? She talks on and on. I can't stand it." Sonic thought to himself as a strange feeling filled

him.

"Sonic I need to say this before I burst," continued Amy. Her voice thought Sonic "I can't, I can't listen to it anymore I'm gonna, I must tell Amy, How her

voice is, her voice." Amy full of confidence could tell Sonic needed her too. She could see it in his eyes. The time has come with a sigh of relief she said,

"Before I burst I must say this so our hearts can be one. Sonic I lov..." POW! Something hit Amy hard in the face, making a cracking sound, knocking her

back and down. She tried to say, "What happen" but when she tried to speak her face made a crunching sound and she winced with pain. She looked

towards Sonic for guidance.


	4. Chapter 4

AMY'S BREAKDOWN

Chapter 4

Something must have fell from the sky and hit her, Amy was sure of it. Her mind started to flood with embarrassment from

being knocked to the ground but then inspiration struck her, "I'm hurt but Sonic's a hero, he has to help a damsel in distress and nurture me in my weakened

state." Things couldn't have worked out better. Fate dealt her a lucky hand or lucky blow. Amy filed with glee waiting for Sonic to pick her up and whisk

her away. But then suddenly she heard him screaming. "GUSH AMY LOOK WHAT YOU MADE DO! YOU COULDN'T JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE."

Then it hit her, she wasn't struck by a falling object! Sonic punched her in the face! It was as the world stopped, there was nothing left but Sonic's

screams. "I WAS HAVING A GREAT DAY THEN YOU RUINED IT. WHAT DOES IT TAKE FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND, I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Amy voice barely above

a whisper and choked "Soni… Son…C…Soni…c" But the then she leaned her back let out a wail, "WAAAAAAAHHH." Her face falling into her hands she

began

to sob uncontrollably. Her mind screaming, "IT ISN'T REAL. IT ISN'T REAL. IT'S NOT REAL." Sonic looked at Amy in disgust, telling himself how he can't

stand how Amy always has to put on a show. "Listen Amy I have things to do today. So I can't wait around and watch you play melodramatic. See ya."

Sonic speed off leaving nothing but a cloud of dust. Amy tears wouldn't stop. The pain in her face grew. She couldn't breathe through her nose. All she

could do was make chocking sobs.


	5. Chapter 5

AMY'S BREAKDOWN

Chapter 5

Amy didn't remember how she got home, but there she was and somehow it was very late; past sundown. She was sure her nose was broken and she

felt tightness in her check. Amy bottom lip wouldn't stop quivering. She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Blood caked around her nostrils

and her check browsed. She started sobbing again. Amy leaned her forehead onto the mirror and stated banging against it with her fist. "Sonic… sonic…

Sonic. Why, why, why? Ooh, you Sonic. I'm going… Oh Sonic… You… You… YOUUU…" Then Amy smashed the mirror with her fist and screamed, "YOU DIDN'T

HIT ME HARD ENOUGH." Grabbing a shard she made cut on her wrist deep enough for her blood to trickle down. "I DESERVE WORSE. WHY DID YOU GO SO

EASY ON ME!?" Amy place another cut on her wrist. I'M SUCH A FOOL TO THINK I WAS IMPORTANT. Another cut she placed on her arm. "I'M SO USELESS,

HOW DID I EVER THINK I WAS NEEDED. WHO WAS I TO DESIRE?" Dropping to her knees within a choked sob whisper, "I'm a bad person." Placing the

shard in the other hand, she began to make cuts up her other arm. "I don't deserve to live."


	6. Chapter 6

AMY'S BREAKDOWN

Chapter 6

Amy arrived home after a long stay at the hospital and mental ward. The doctors said she seemed fit to live on her own again with checkups from her

friend Cream. Cream was the one who found her and called the ambulance. Amy never talked about what happened most people assumed all of her

injuries she caused herself. Cream tried to help as much as she could but sometimes it seemed it's no use. She would stop by Amy's to make sure she

was alright and change her sheets because most days Amy was found in her bed passed out hugging a mostly eaten tub of ice cream, with the rest

melting over the covers. "Oh Amy what are we going to do with you?" said Cream. Amy payed no mind to Cream she got up, walked to the kitchen and

poured herself a cup of coffee. "No, that wasn't brewed since last week," whined Cream. Amy in a low fry voice said, "What does it matter?"


	7. Chapter 7

AMY'S BREAKDOWN

Chapter 7

Sonic was chilling in his favorite beach chair at Mobius beach; with tails who was building sand castles with small carving ornaments.

"Sonic I'm really worried about Amy. You know with all that happen. She use to be so happy. Why would she hurt herself like that and now she never leaves the house."

"Listen tails I wouldn't worry about it. There's nothing you can do. I always knew Amy was a nut and would snap sooner or later. Things like this happen."

"Yeah, you're right Sonic"

"Besides without her running amuck, things are so much calmer and peaceful."

Sonic stretched and leaned back into his chair.

"Ah huh things couldn't be better.


	8. Chapter 8

AMY'S BREAKDOWN

Chapter 8

Before long Cream stopped coming to visit. She couldn't stand being dragged down to Amy's level. If Amy was going to get help she would have to help herself;

But she didn't want help, she was no one. No one cared for her and if they did she would push them away.

She learned to hide her cuts but what does it matter now that no one's here. She got the razor she kept under her mattress and the thought of Sonic flooded her mind.

"Sonic hold me" cut "Sonic I need you" cut "sonic I lov… ahh." The cut Amy placed was deep. This was one she could not ignore.

The blood started to flow heavy. "No worries." She calmed herself. "Nothing that a solder gun can't repair." Amy placed the device in her hand and waited for the tip to heat. When the end began to glow she rubbed into her wound.


	9. Chapter 9

AMY'S BREAKDOWN

Chapter 9

Burnt flesh and blood filled the air. Amy on her knees again. She couldn't hold them back, the sobs came.

"It hurt. Why did I do it? I'm so stupid. I can't hide this. I'd be hospitalized."

The thought of the hospital crossed Amy's mind. She didn't mind the hospital but the people there are so caring; why can't they understand that she is bad doesn't deserve their care.

Tears still falling like they would stop she went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of her favorite soft serve ice cream. Somehow it always calmed her down.

She placed the first spoon fill of soft serve into her mouth. It tasted good. Amy hugged the carton like a child hug's their favorite rag doll, then she closed her eyes and swayed side to side.

Slowly the essence of the flavor left her mouth and her bottom lip started to quiver. Another spoon full of medicine put it to rest.

But now she was getting tired and needed to sleep. Strangely sleep is all she ever needs now.

Amy brought the carton if ice cream with her into her bed afraid of leaving behind and having a spoon full ready just in case she should need it.


	10. Chapter 10

AMY'S BREAKDOWN

Chapter 10

Amy awoke with the soft serve ice cream carton melted and spilt.

"Ahhh I'm so stupid why did I bring it to bed. That was my last box."

Amy furious with herself grabbed her hair hard with her hand. With a chocked whisper asked herself,

"What am I to do?"

She started pulling on her hair hard. Her body began to rock back and forth. She pulled harder' but then suddenly to her surprise her hand's grip let go.

Amy's fist was in a tight ball, but with a shaky gasp she recognized she ripped out a portion of her hair.

First she made a sound that sounded like a confused udder.

"uh… uh … uh.."

A wail broke loose, followed by screaming crys. Amy kicked and pounded her hands and feet on her bed like a child with a temper tantrum but before long she managed to find sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

AMY'S BREAKDOWN

Chapter 11

Amy put on a turtle neck sweater, then a jacket; she didn't want anyone seeing her in such bad shape. She put on her favorite white gloves and favorite boots. Another jacket for good measure, just to make sure she was completely covered. Appalled make up to her face. Now she was ready to go out.

It's been months since she left the house but supplies were low. When she stepped to the front door she shock with anxiety. Amy took the first outside.

"I'm ok nothing bad has happened… yet."

Amy continued to walk to the store. Strangely she felt alright. Somehow the walk lifted her spirits.

She made it to the store with a by passer here and there giving her an awkward look. No surprise, she knew she was ugly.

Walking through the store aisles Amy only got what she needed to survive. Of course a few or more cartons of her favorite soft serve ice cream, every flavor; and that was it; what else could she need.

Leaving the store Amy couldn't help but feel jealous of all the happy faces on the people. The thought slipped into her mind that maybe she wanted to be happy again too but then it slipped right out with the cartons of ice cream from her hands. He was here.

"Sonic?"


	12. Chapter 12

AMY'S BREAKDOWN

Chapter 12

Sonic couldn't help but slowly shake his head back and forth. He gawk at Amy. She looked like one of those homeless hedgehogs you see under the bridge or worse. What was she wearing like fifth teen coats? Her face looked like she blindly smeared make up on it and all the ice cream cartons around her feet.

"Amy I know you were nuts but I didn't know you took the entire acorn tree."

Amy stared blankly at the ground twiddling her thumbs.

"Yeah I know; your right."

"Gush Amy it was a joke. Well they always say the sense of humor is the first thing to go and it seems more than just that is gone."

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…I'm sorry." Amy said with a choked voice, while shaking violently.

"Wow Amy you're freaking out. You should calm down maybe, huh?"

"I'm sorry. I'll try."

"Well, try faster your making a scene."

"I'm sorry. I'll try hard… hard… hard… WAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"AMY! SHUT UP! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, GET ME IN TROUBLE!?"

Suddenly there was a flash then…

"CHAOS CONTROL!"


	13. Chapter 13

AMY'S BREAKDOWN

Chapter 13

Some thing knocked sonic back. He stumbled and fell to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing Shadow!?" Sonic yelped.

Shadow in his deep voice replied,

"Why are you hurting this girl?"

"Hurting her? Haven't you heard? She's completely lost it."

"That's no why to talk about a lady. I always knew you were inferior."

"Inferior Ha don't make me laugh. If you're so great why don't you deal with her? I'm out of here."

Sonic sped of kicking dirt in shadow's direction.

"Bastard, Running is the only thing he's good at. Amy are you ok?"

Amy with her arms crossed over her knees and head between her legs was still crying. Shadow cradled her in his arms and picked her up.

"Don't worry I'll get you home. CHAOS CONTROL."

They appeared in Amy's house. Shadow looked around and in shock.

"What!? This place is a mess. Nothing but filth piled upon filth."

"I'm sorry." whimper Amy.

"Don't worry. I will just have to take you to my place."

"CHAOS CONTROL"


	14. Chapter 14

AMY'S BREAKDOWN

Chapter 14

Shadow's house looked like a room in a luxury hotel. Flat screen TV almost as big as the wall, king sized bed, leather furniture. Shadow placed Amy down.

"Amy you're a mess. You need to clean yourself up."

"I don't want to be here. Take me back home. I don't deserve this."

"Amy!? Here let me draw you a bath."

Shadow went to the bathroom and turned the bath tub faucet on. He looked through the restroom door and saw Amy standing there, one arm crossed holding her other one which was hanging loose. Looking like a lost dog or child.

"Amy let me help you to take those coats off."

"No don't touch me."

"Amy give them to me now"

"No their mind"

"I'm not trying to take them. There filthy and need to be washed. I'm just trying to help you get clean."

Shadow managed to wrestle one of her.

"Stop noooooo." Yelled Amy.

With a little of a struggle Shadow managed to pull her second coat off. Amy grabbed for it. They started to tug of war but then a look of surprise came across Shadows face. He grabbed Amy's wrist.

"What is this?"

Amy pulled her wrist away.

"It's nothing."

"let me see."

"NO"

"Amy please"

"What does is matter?"

"Amy"

Shadow managed to pull her wrist into view long enough to see the cuts and scars. Shadow became in raged.

"WHO DID THIS? WAS IT SONIC? I'LL KILL HIM."

"No, Sonic didn't do it."

"THEN WHO?"

Amy started to shack.

"No one did it... I did it to myself."

Shadow face seemed to sadden.

"But Amy, why?"

"Shadow I can't be loved."

Bitter tears started running down her face.

"Amy don't say that. You can be loved."

"How Shadow how?"

"Amy I love you."

Amy felt faint. Her tears continued. She started to sway. Amy let out a wail and began to fall to her knees but Shadow; Shadow caught her in his arms. She saw into his face and eyes. He looked sad but with a faint smile. A single tear rolled down his cheek. She heard him whisper.

"It's ok. It's ok."

Amy tears continued to fall turning from bitter to sweet.

{FIN}

A/N

_Don't judge me this is my first fanfic_


End file.
